


One Step Closer

by bubblygal92



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, wankfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygal92/pseuds/bubblygal92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fourth day of Wankfest, my true love gave to me - the Fourth Doctor and his absurdly long scarf! Smut with some BDSM themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vampiyaa for the beta

It started out as a joke. Something to talk about as they wandered through the quiet willows of Ntermia. But like most odd ideas, it stuck around even after they had returned to the TARDIS. 

“I keep telling you,” said Rose in between giggles. “It so could work.”

The Doctor bestowed a small, indulgent smile on her. “Your exaggeration knows no bound, Rose,” he said, tossing the uneven end of his scarf over his shoulder as he started to pilot the TARDIS. “It’s a scarf. Some might say it is longer than the average scarf but still, a scarf.”

“And I keep telling you, there’s enough of that scarf for me to wear it as a dress,” said Rose, waggling her eyebrows. “I’ll prove it.”

The Doctor’s indulgent smile turned into his wide, manic grin. “A wager?” he asked. “Intriguing. Name your terms.”

Rose tilted her head to the side and tapped her finger against her chin. “If I win,” she said after a moment’s thought. “If I win, you have to agree to take me shopping. For at least five hours, Earth time. And you can’t complain.”

The Doctor pretended to think about her terms before nodding solemnly. “Agreed,” he said in a booming voice. “And if I win, you have to accompany me to the Millennial Gathering of the Minds of Science in Andromeda. For a full day of lectures. No complaints and no falling asleep.”

Rose narrowed her eyes but at the smug look on his face, she nodded firmly. “It’s a deal,” she said, holding out her hand.

The Doctor shook her hand twice in quick succession. “Indeed, it is,” he said.

“Well then,” said Rose, her tone sweet but challenging. “No time like the present to settle the matter then, is it?”

“I suppose there is not,” he said, in the same tone as her, before unravelling the scarf from around his neck and handing it to her.

Rose took it and made a show of observing the length of it as if seeing it for the very first time. The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console and crossed his arms, gazing at her in amusement. 

Her absurd inspection over, Rose unzipped her hoodie and tossed it aside, leaving her in her jeans and white tank top. She picked up one end of the scarf and started wrapping it around her breasts like a strapless top. She wound it around a few times until it was sitting right and then crossed it over her abdomen to wrap around her hips as a makeshift skirt. The scarf was barely wide enough but it covered up everything important. In any case, it covered more of her bum than the skirt she had worn a few weeks ago.

Shooting a triumphant look at the Doctor, she crossed it back over her torso, wrapped the remainder of the scarf around her chest before finally tucking the loose end under her right arm. It wouldn’t win any fashion awards and she was certain that it would come undone if she did more than walk sedately, but it was apparent that she had won. The scarf could indeed be worn as a dress.

“Well?” she asked, smugness radiating in degrees as she pretended to strike a pose. 

The Doctor tilted his head this way and that, frowning in consideration as if making a very serious assessment. He pushed himself away from the console and walked all around Rose before nodding shortly.

“Yes!” cried Rose, throwing her hands up triumphantly, not caring that the scarf came untucked. She took the loose end and placed it in the Doctor’s hand. “We’ll be leaving for Delmonte Prime for shopping first thing tomorrow. Five hours and no complaining.”

The Doctor watched her with an indulgent smile as Rose began to twirl away and the scarf came unravelled from her body, leaving the Doctor to pull it back towards himself as it left her body. His hearts started thundering at the implications of having Rose wrapped in his scarf and he stood speechless as Rose shed the last of the scarf. He realised that he ought to wipe that vacant look off his face, but fortunately, Rose was riding high on the victory of their wager and only called out a quick goodnight to him over her shoulder before skipping off to her room for a night of rest.

He was left standing in the console room, holding his scarf in an unravelled mess in his hands and his thoughts running wild about the woman who had just left his company. The woman, who in all likelihood, had no idea that she was the reason for his centuries-dormant sex drive to be awakened in all its glory. Feet moving before he could stop them, the Doctor went to his own room and shut the door, trying to control his breathing.

It was days like these when he almost wished that his sex drive had stayed dormant like it had before the creature named Rose Tyler had utterly destroyed any semblance of control he might have had over his hearts or his arousal. He knew it would be one of those nights where trying to think of complicated puzzles or TARDIS repairs would fall laughably short of distracting him and that he would have to take care of his needs himself.

He leaned against the door and remembered the moment back in the console room.

_This time when she sauntered up to him, she was wearing nothing but the scarf. It was cradled around her like a jealous lover guarding her precious secrets from prying eyes. The dull colours of the scarf stood out starkly against her pale, creamy skin, drawing his eyes to every dip and curve of her body, his hands itching to unravel it._

The Doctor closed his eyes at the image in his mind and tried to calm his thundering hearts. His hands stroked the scarf in his hands, imagining him pulling it off Rose’s body instead, revealing her skin inch by inch.

_He started with the end tucked against the side of her breasts and pulled, untucking the most secure end of her makeshift dress. He unwound it until there was just a single layer of his scarf between his gaze and her bare skin._

_“Do not move,” he commanded, feeling a heady rush when she nodded and stood absolutely still._

_He dropped the end of the scarf from his hand and walked around her slowly, surveying her like she was his prey, like the scarf was marking her as his and his alone._

The Doctor moved towards the bed blindly and fell onto it on his back. He held up the scarf to his nose and inhaled deeply, grateful for the superb olfactory senses this body seemed to have, when Rose’s scent flooded his senses. 

_Lavender and spice. She smelled like lavender and spice as he buried his nose in the side of her neck and inhaled._

_“Doctor, please,” she said, her head tilting involuntarily to draw him in closer._

_“Shh,” he said, unravelling the last layer of his scarf from around her torso, revealing her breasts. “Exquisite,” he murmured, his fingers caressing the sides of her breasts, relishing the softness of her skin. “If only you knew how many times I have wanted to touch you like this.”_

_“I knew,” she said, taking his hands from the sides of her breasts and placing them firmly on the soft mounds. “I always wanted you to.”_

A groan escaped his mouth as he hardened inside his trousers. His hands were tingling as he imagined the softness of her on them and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting her. His fantasy shifted and he and Rose were no longer out in the console room, but in his bedroom, on the very bed that he was lying on.

_“The times I wanted to have you like this,” he said, chuckling darkly when he saw her on his bed with not a stitch of clothing between them.  “The nights I dreamed about this.”_

_She reached towards him. “I want you, Doctor,” she said, parting her legs. “Please, I want you.”_

_“Not yet,” he said, picking his scarf off the floor and smiling at her with a gleam in his eyes. “Do you know my favourite thing about this scarf, Rose?”_

_When she didn’t answer, he bent his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. “Doctor!” she cried out at the unexpected touch, which sent a jolt of pure pleasure right down to her core._

_“I asked you a question, Rose,” he said nonchalantly as he fondled her breast absently, batting away any efforts on her part to draw him closer or get him to touch her more than the teasing brush of his fingers._

_“Doctor, please,” she said, trying to rub her thighs together but he situated himself between them and refused to grant her even a little relief._

_“My favourite thing about this scarf,” he continued without acknowledging her cry, “is the way I think you would look if I tied you to the bed with it.”_

His hand palmed his trousers roughly, both at the fantasy in his mind and at the notion of having Rose tied up. In his bed. With his scarf.

The touch was not enough and his hands shook a little as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled himself out. There was already a spot of precum on his trousers, but he didn’t care as he gathered the moisture at the head and spread it over his length before fisting the base of his cock to relieve the pressure slightly.

_“Do you want that, Rose?” he asked. “Do you want me to tie you to the bed with my scarf?”_

_Rose looked at him with wide eyes, the tip of her tongue touching the back of her teeth in a subconscious movement, her cheeks flushed pink. “Yes,” she said breathily. “I want you to tie me to the bed, Doctor. With your scarf.”_

_He grinned maniacally, darkened blue eyes surveying her with unabashed lust but with an undercurrent of unbridled affection and love at the fact that she was trusting him enough to let him do this._

_He lifted her right wrist and kissed the inside of it before moving it to the headboard of the bed. He repeated the action with her other wrist and smiled softly at her. “Hold onto the headboard,” he instructed gently, feeling himself harden when Rose obeyed eagerly._

_He bent over her and threaded the scarf around her wrists, hooking it periodically with the slats of the headboard until he was certain that she was restrained, but could still move her wrists should they get strained. He tied the knot just near her right hand and placed the end of the knot in her hand._

_“Pull on this and it will come loose,” he said softly, looking at her to make sure that she knew that they could stop anytime she wanted._

_She nodded to let him know that she understood and the Doctor kissed her forehead softly, before he grinned at her with that gleam in his eyes._

The image was so perfect that he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he stroked himself. Every nerve in his body seemed to be vibrating with energy and he couldn’t help but increases his pace, thinking only of Rose.

_Keeping his eyes on hers, he ran his fingers down her body, being very gentle in his touch. He had virtually no experience when it came to this, but he knew he wanted Rose more than anything he ever had before. The fact that she was responsive under his ministrations was helping to bolster his confidence and his touch was decidedly surer when he felt the wetness between her thighs with his fingers. He bent his head to kiss her as he probed her centre with two fingers, making sure to catalogue her reaction to every stroke, twist and pump of his fingers._

His hand mimicked the pace in his fantasy and he brought himself closer to the edge, imagining that the moans escaping his lips were in response to matching ones from Rose. Even a mere fantasy that he could elicit such a sound from his beautiful companion was enough for him to feel that now familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. 

_“Doctor, please,” said Rose, her hands twisting against the scarf. “Please, I need you.”_

_“I am right here,” he said, moving his fingers in and out of her in a steady pace, his thumb brushing against her clit occasionally._

_“More, I need more,” gasped Rose._

_A moan escaped his lips at the neediness in her voice and he withdrew his fingers from her, delighting in the mewl of desire that left her. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted them tentatively, groaning in delight at the magnificent taste of Rose that spread across his tongue._

“Rose,” he growled out under his breath, as he stroked himself faster. 

_She opened her legs and arched towards him. “I need you inside me, Doctor,” she said. “Please.”_

_“Anything you want,” he said, lining himself against her and pushing into her velvet warmth in a sure, smooth stroke._

His moans became louder and echoed around his sparse room but he was beyond caring, and he knew the TARDIS would not let the sound leave his room. He murmured her name like a mantra, driving himself towards oblivion and imagining that it was Rose pulling him inside herself, wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning his name in her sweet voice...

_Her internal muscles tightened around him and she screamed in pleasure…_

“ROSE!”

The Doctor threw his head back and shouted her name in ecstasy as he tumbled over the edge, his seed spurting out of him. He slowed his hand down and engaged his respiratory bypass so he could catch his breath at the magnificent orgasm he had just experienced. For the first time in living memory, he found himself unable to move due to the pure pleasure humming through his veins and for once, he had no desire to run to the next thing. He simply lay there and basked in the afterglow of his fantasy.

He knew he would have to clean himself up and change his clothes eventually, but he was content to enjoy this moment a bit longer before he was expected to go back to playing the asexual alien for Rose. Deep down in his hearts, he knew that his days of keeping up that persona were coming to an end since there was only so much longer he would be able to resist simply holding her hand or giving her the occasional hug before his control cracked and he kissed her when she smiled that smile at him.

And if the pleasure of a mere fantasy could compare to even a fraction of the pleasure they could attain together, the Doctor was certain he would be the happiest man in any universe.


End file.
